In recent years, to perform wireless charging in an electronic device and an EV device with mobility such as portable telephones and electric vehicles, developments of a noncontact connector apparatus and a noncontact connector system using inductive coupling between coils, and a power transfer apparatus and a power transfer system including the same apparatus and system have been promoted. As a noncontact power transfer system, for example, the inventions of the Patent Documents 1 to 3 have been known.
The noncontact power feeding apparatus of the Patent Document 1 is characterized by including a furniture with a power primary coil supplied with electric power, a cordless device including a power secondary coil arranged in magnetic fluxes caused by the power primary coil in such a state that the same apparatus is arranged in a predetermined arrangement position with respect to the furniture, and informing means for informing of the predetermined arrangement position of the cordless device with respect to the furniture.
The contactless power transfer coil of the Patent Document 2 is characterized by including a planar coil formed by winding a linear conductor in a spiral form within a roughly identical plane, and a magnetic layer that is formed by coating a liquid magnetic material solution in which magnetic particles are mixed in a binder solvent and coated so as to cover one planar portion of the planar coil and a side surface portion of the planar coil.
The wireless transmission system of the Patent Document 3 includes a resonator for wireless power transfer, and this has a conductor that forms one or more loops and has a predetermined inductance, and a capacitor network that has predetermined capacitances and desired electrical parameters and is connected to the conductor. In this case, the capacitor network includes at least one capacitor of a first type having a first temperature profile as an electrical parameter, and at least one capacitor of a second type having a second temperature profile as an electrical parameter.
The principle of such a noncontact power transfer system is applicable also to an information transmission system including a noncontact connector apparatus and an induction heating apparatus such as an IH cooking apparatus and the like.